


It's Not The Same

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Tattoo, Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the same, she tells herself. Just birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For what? Not what. Who.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25430) by amberushgron. 



> I may have a thing for Jen. So much potential~~

It all begins just like before, with birds crashing at her window. She has a class to teach and facade to uphold, but when the first bird crashes into the window, Jennifer flinches. She tells herself that it's not the same as last time; she's not dying this time, with her face slashed to ribbons because of trusting an alpha that turned on her and the pack.

 _It's not the same_ , she thinks as the birds break the glass, and her class starts to cower.

She cowers as well, but by the end, after shielding one of her students from the attack, Jennifer wonders if she is putting on a show or if she's just as scared as the last time. The thought doesn't quite occur to her until she's sitting and staring at nothing when one of her students, Stilinski, awkwardly pulls a feather from hair.

Without a word, Jennifer vows to herself to make sure her plan comes to fruition. Scared is not her, and after she takes down the alpha pack, it's not something she'll feel again. She's sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
